half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A-06/2017
Code Hey so clearly im a user and also a new user, (just expanding to communities with my interests) and noticed this wikia looks p well done but I was wondering if I could recomend some coding to help better your community and enhance it for new visitors. I have done this same project for the Minecraft wikia and I've done a majority of the coding for the wikias I administrate (except comet matrix, the owner taught me to code tho lol) I would really like to help this wikia and I believe I can do some neat stuff. Please tell me what your opinion and if your up for it on my wall if you can. All you'd have to do is copy my pastebin links and I'd explain what each element does http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 15:29, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Code Reply: I can do Javascript, html, and css. I'll go ahead and start crafting some code you could use as a test. If you like it you can keep it, if not you can revert it <3 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 17:07, February 9, 2017 (UTC) This goes into the here and this does too, above what you already have in css. Put this in here. This goes here. Lastly this goes here With love http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 17:36, February 9, 2017 (UTC) So the forest thing was an accident lol and I understand :) Article Hi! :) As the Cleanup Project says: "Normal users are not allowed to remove it without notice and must submit the article to an administrator (either on his talk page or on the Projects talk page) for review" . So I'd like to submit this article! (I hope this is how it works. :D At least that's what I figured out about it.) Added some pictures, and a better text. :) Every information is updated. In my opinion this one is up to date now. :) http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Combine_Camera - Have an amazing day. Combine Camera Fix Hi! I deleted that part you asked. Would you please take a look at it? Is it okay now? :) Sorry for the inexactnessy. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Combine_Camera Hello, I'm here to tell you that a random fandom user has vandalized the combine main article, i'm reporting this to you because you are a trustworthy administrator please fix the article. It truly has been completely vandalized by an anonymous fandom user - from, a random fandom user. Same fandom user as last time, here, the article link: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/The_Combine Thanks Thanks for that edit, I had no idea how to fix the link problem I made. --Bedlams (talk) 23:48, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I've noticed the main page lacks interlanguage links to the FI, IT, PL, and PT-BR wikis. Just thought I should let you know. --AntiGravityMaster 17:11, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Howdy, :First Slice Just wanted to point out that on the "Games" page under F there's a link titled ":First Slice". I can only presume that this is in reference to Portal: First Slice but the link in question leads to an error page. I'm not entirely sure why First Slice would be listed twice, especially under F, as it's already listed under P. Regardless, hope it's something that gets fixed (if it's even a mistake.) --TMSDade (talk) 03:32, November 8, 2017 (UTC) General Improvement Howdy, Up until now I've been making minor grammatical fixes to tens of pages across the wiki with no particular organization or order in what I do first. Seeing as there's 800+ pages and some of them are more obscure/hidden than others, I was wondering if there were any pages you knew that stick out like a sore thumb in terms of quality that I could work on improving? Or even less obscure pages that still haven't gotten the proper treatment? --TMSDade (talk) 04:02, November 12, 2017 (UTC)